


Tyrell is alive. Season 4 post-credits scene

by 1980



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mr. Robot - Freeform, Post-Credits Scene, Tyrell is alive, Wellick, season 4, tyrell - Freeform, tyrell wellick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1980/pseuds/1980
Summary: Tyrell is alive. A season 4 post-credits scene.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**BLACK.**  
Silence. Distant sounds of running wheels getting louder and louder.

 **EXT. ROAD IN GREAT SOUTHWEST - MORNING**  
On a road in the middle of the desert "Spring" by Antonio Vivaldi plays and at the same time a blue '65 El Camino convertible approaches fast.

 **INT. CAR - MORNING**  
We are behind the driver. He is a man with casual clothes and light brown hair. He is holding the wheel with his right hand and he is resting his left on the open window as he is tapping it with the rythm of the classical music. He tilts his head slightly on his right side and we are finally able to see his face on the rear-view mirror. He is Tyrell Wellick. He is wearing pilot sunglasses and he looks calm and happy while the wind blows his hair.

 **EXT. ROAD IN GREAT SOUTHWEST - MORNING**  
The car is running forward towards the sunrise and it slowly disappears in the distance as the classical music keeps playing.


	2. Author's notes

(This chapter is going to be just "Author's notes" just like the title of the chapter says.)   
If you enjoyed this fanfiction then don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment, if you want to. Constructive criticism is also welcome!   
Would you be interested in reading a similar fanfiction?


End file.
